They're Harry and Ginny and This is Their Life
by acci0tardis
Summary: The highlights of Harry and Ginny's life from the Battle to the Epilogue. Enjoy!
1. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: I originally posted this on , but I've decided to re-post it here because I want all my writing to be in one place:) I've completed it and I think I'll upload a chapter a day :)**

Harry walked through the Great Hall, wiping his forehead. He'd seen the Great hall many times, with Christmas trees and real live bats, but he'd never seen it like this.

Bodies littered the floor and the sobs of their families and friends filled the air. Harry could see a flash of red hair towards the end of the hall, so he kept walking, frantically looking from side to side to see the body of each and every person that had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

He was grateful of his invisibility cloak now. Without it, people would be coming up to him and congratulating him. He didn't want, or deserve, their praise.

He looked to the right and stopped with a jolt. Subtly, he pulled off his cloak and dropped to his knees, landing next to a sobbing, elderly woman.

"Andromeda," He said. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry, Harry dear," the old witch said bravely. "Their death wasn't in vain, was it? They'll be happy knowing that little Teddy here will be brought up in a You-Know-Who free environment..."

Harry looked down at the baby she was holding. Teddy Lupin, his godson. Looking into Teddy's bright blue eyes, Harry saw himself. A baby that would never know his parents, his parents who had been murdered as a result of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Watching as Teddy's eyes turned slowly lilac, Harry smiled although he felt tears forming in his own piercing, green eyes

Suddenly, Harry felt overcome with anger. He knew Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters would all be in Azkaban within a month, but it had come at such a cost.

His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and so many others had all died fighting Voldemort. Here Teddy was, a child who would never know his parents. All because of one, twisted, evil, power-hungry man.

"I'm going to help you, Andromeda," Harry said, almost bitterly. She started to talk but he stopped her. "I'm Teddy's godfather. I'll babysit if you want a break, I'll play Quidditch with him when he's older, anything. Together, we'll make sure Remus and T-, Nymphadora aren't forgotten."

'"Well, Harry," Andromeda said weakly. "That's very kind of you and I'm eternally grateful, but Nymphadora didn't leave Teddy in my care."

"They didn't?" Harry exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. "Then who's he going to live with?"

"I must say, I thought they would have mentioned it. Maybe they didn't get round to it..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They left him with you, Harry."

"What!" Harry gasped. "Seriously!"

Andromeda nodded. "It's not a problem is it? Only I don't know how you go about changing it..."

"Oh not, it's not a problem!" Harry said, flabbergasted. "I'm honoured! But, are you okay with this Andromeda?"

"Oh yes, dear boy. I'm fine with it," She half smiled. "I can't be looking after a child! And I'd rather he lived in one home rather than him having to move to yours a few years down the line. But you must know, Harry," She looked suddenly serious. Harry gulped.

"I'm coming round to visit, to see how my only living relative is doing. A lot!"


	2. Kissing by the Lake

Harry had disappeared after Ginny had seen him talking to Andromeda, Tonks' mother. It had been over two hours since she'd last seen him, and she was beginning to worry. Looking around at her family, who were all sitting, staring at the body of Fred, she felt a sudden rush of anger flow through her and she jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, quite loudly.

"Ginny! Shh!" Bill hissed. "You're disturbing people."

Ginny looked around at various families, all stooped over the bodies of their dead relatives, glaring at her.

"Well I'm sorry," She said, barely lowering her voice. "But how on earth is sitting here, staring at Fred's body going to help us move on?"

"What if we don't want to move on?" Charlie said, quietly. "We should remember him."

"Charlie's right, Gin," Her father said gently. He reached out to take her arm, but she pulled away. "If you want to move on, that's fine, but right now we want to remember our son and brother."

"Ginny's right," George murmured.

Everyone looked around at him; it was the first time he'd spoken since Fred's death.

"What?" Charlie asked, somewhat angrily.

"Well," George swallowed. "Fred wouldn't want us all sitting here, moping. He'd want us to celebrate. I'm going upstairs."

With that he got up and left the Great Hall, heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Nodding triumphantly, Ginny left the hall through another door, in search of Harry. She assumed he would be wearing his invisibility cloak in order to escape attention, but she had a hunch as to where he'd be.

Hogwarts was in pieces. The normally beautiful castle looked like a place of evil and destruction, quite out of place in the grounds which, despite being littered with rocks, looked quite picturesque. It was an unusually warm and sunny day for early May and as Ginny watched she could see some of her fellow sixth years tickling the giant squid, somewhat immune to the pain their peers were going through.

She walked around the outside of the Black Lake to a large tree. It had a broad, dark drunk and the branches were hidden by the bright yellow leaves. It was beautiful.

"Harry?" She said, timidly. "Harry, are you there?"

She waited, but nothing happened. She sighed; she had been sure Harry would have been here. From experience, she knew that this was the place Harry always came when he was angry, upset, scared or even happy.

"Harry?" She said once more.

Slowly, Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. She had been right; he was standing up against the trunk of the tree, looking at her.

"Hello," She said.

"Hi," He replied, quietly.

She took a nervous step towards him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," He said simply. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ginny sniffed.

Noticing she had been crying, Harry dropped the cloak and took a step towards her, so they were close. He looked at her for a few moments, his bright green eyes searching her face.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but he got their first. He leant towards her and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss was tender, as if he was promising to look after her and protect her. When they broke apart they started at each other, bewildered, then they both broke out into simultaneous grins.

Ginny kissed him again, harder this time. She never wanted to let go off him.

"I love you," She whispered.

Harry paused. He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling. "I love you too, Ginny Weasley, and I am never letting you go again."

Ginny smiled, laughed with joy and they kissed again, by the tree they had spent so many hours at before. The huge weight of grief was beginning to lift from both of them as they stood together. It looked like everything was going to be alright.


	3. Happy Seventeenth, Ginny Weasley

"Please, Mum!"

"No, Ginny!" Her mother scolded.

"Mum – all it is is living with Harry, Ron and Hermione in Grimauld Place. There's so many protections there, and Voldemort's gone now." She said.

"I'm not having you move out, Ginny."

"It's not fair!" Ginny retorted. "How come Ron and Hermione get to go?"

"Ron is of age and Hermione's not my daughter," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Right," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "I'm seventeen in a month. The day of my birthday, I'm moving in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Got it?"

Her Mother looked reluctant. "Well, I can't stop you then, but I'd really rather you didn't."

Ginny scowled at her. "You need to stop treating me like a baby!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving her mother looking rather gobsmacked.

*

The eleventh of August seemed further away than ever, and the days were being ticked off Ginny's calendar even slower than when she was a young child. Eventually, however, it got to the evening of the tenth.

Ginny, bored of being the only 'child' in the house, had gone to stay with Luna for a week prior to her birthday. She was due to return home the morning of her birthday, at eleven o'clock.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to the Burrow the night before Ginny's birthday to prepare for her surprise party. She'd told them she didn't want a big fuss, but they'd decided it was just what everyone needed to cheer up after the loss of so many friends at the Battle of Hogwarts.

After they'd escaped Mrs Weasley's gripping hugs, Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley set up a large marquee, smaller than the one used at Bill and Fleur's wedding, whilst Hermione and Mrs Weasley iced Ginny's cake.

Once the marquee was up, Harry went to see how the cake was coming along.

"Wow," He said, walking into the kitchen. "That looks amazing, Mrs Weasley."

"Hermione helped," Mrs Weasley said modestly. "But thank you, Harry."

The cake was three tiers. The first tier was pale pink with a large cream ribbon tied into a bow wrapped around it. The second tier was an even paler pink. It had A criss-cross pattern engraved into it with a knife, and silver balls to emphasise the diamonds. The third layer was cream and had a bow the same as the one on the first tier, but pink instead of cream.

"I barely did anything, Mrs Weasley," Hermione laughed. "You just have a gift for this kind of thing."

Mrs Weasley blushed, then her eyes widened. "Harry!" She gasped. "Where's Teddy?"

"Relax, Mrs Weasley," Harry reassured her. "I dropped him off at Andromeda's, he's staying the night, remember?"

"Oh, oh yes," Mrs Weasley said, holding her chest.

"Well," Harry yawned. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, and I'm dead. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Harry," Hermione said, whilst Mrs Weasley kissed him on the cheek.

*

On the morning of Ginny's birthday, Harry awoke very early. It was a beautiful day; the sky was clear and the sun was out, even at seven, but there was a light breeze ensuring it wouldn't get too hot.

"Brilliant," Harry murmured as he pulled on a shirt. He went down to breakfast to see the kitchen full of food. There were sausage rolls, pumpkin pasties, pork pies, the list was endless.

"Wow, Mrs Weasley," He grinned. "Thanks so much for doing this, it all looks amazing."

"Oh, Harry," Mrs Weasley beamed. "It's my daughter's seventeenth – what did you expect me to do, sit back and watch?"

Harry laughed, then looked up at the sounds of Mrs Weasley crying.

"Mrs Weasley?" He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, nothing," She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm just being silly. I just thought this is the last time I'll be having a seventeenth birthday party!"

"Hey, hey," He said. "Maybe for your children, but, the way things are going, I think you could end up with hundreds of grand children, so you've got plenty more parties. Don't worry, Mrs Weasley."

She sniffed again.

"Tell you what," Harry said. "We'll make Ginny's the best ever, yeah?"

She nodded, smiled and took some of the platters outside.

*

The scene was set. The marquee was full of food. There were sausage rolls, pumpkin pasties and sandwiches. A few tables and chairs were sent up inside so people could escape the heat of the sun, but the majority of the white tables and chairs were outside, basking in the glorious sunshine.

The garden was decorated with balloons and banners and filled up with guests. All the Weasley's were there, as well as Andromeda, Teddy, Hagrid, Muriel, Neville, Angelina Johnson and many other friends from Hogwarts.

"If I could just have your attention for a moment!" Harry called over the noise. Once the chatting had subsided, he continued. "Ginny and Luna are going to be here within the next five minutes, so if you can all keep quiet and stay hidden from now until she arrives. Thanks!"

As he finished speaking, everyone moved behind chairs, under tables or around walls as silence filled the garden. Harry grinned at Hermione across the room, who was gripping onto one of the chairs.

"Hello?" They heard Ginny call. "Mum? Harry?"

"Why don't we go and see if they're in the garden?" Luna asked.

Harry watched as Luna lead the way, her bright green shoes giving her away. Ginny's tan boots followed. He wanted to get the timing just right. Hermione nodded at him and he jumped up, shortly followed by everyone else.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled.

"Oh my-" Ginny gasped, laughing. "Wow!"

Harry moved around the table towards his girlfriend.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," He smiled his charming smile and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love it Harry!" Ginny said. "Did you do this?"

"Got some help from that family of yours," Harry winked, as Ginny hugged her mother and brothers.

*

The party was over and the guests had gone home – only Luna, Neville, Andromeda, Teddy and the Weasley's stayed.

"Do you want to open your presents, Gin?" Bill asked.

"Yes!" Ginny grinned.

"Open ours first!" Mrs Weasley beamed, practically throwing the small box at her.

"Gee," Ron said, sarcastically. "It's your seventeenth birthday, and Mum and Dad have got you something that fits in that box. Hmm, I wonder what it could be..."

"You might be pleasantly surprised," Mr Weasley said.

"Oh come on," Charlie scoffed. "We've all been given watches. Even Harry got one!"

"Just open it, Gin," George laughed.

Smiling, Ginny opened the box.

"Wow!" She gasped. It was a silver bracelet with a heart charm. She got up and hugged her parents. "It's gorgeous! I love it!"

"Now, open ours," Bill said, handing her two presents. Being the child she was, she grabbed the bigger one and opened it. It was a pale blue dress.

"Thanks," Ginny said, hugging Bill and kissing Fleur on the cheek. She opened the smaller box. It was a charm to go on the bracelet, in the shape of a Gryffindor logo.

"Awesome," She breathed.

"Yeah," Charlie grinned. "We might as well cut to the chase, we've all got you a charm."

"Right," Ginny grinned, turning to the pile of presents at her feet.

She'd been given a quaffle charm from Charlie, a book charm from Percy, and a broomstick charm from George.

When Hermione handed over her and Ron's present, she looked apologetic.

"Ronald saw this, he thought it was funny," She explained. "So sorry!"

Ginny laughed as she unwrapped it and showed the family the lightning bolt shaped charm.

"Is that because of me?" Harry yelped.

Ron nodded, laughing.

"Thanks," Ginny grinned.

Harry passed her his charm. Smiling, Ginny unwrapped the box to reveal the most beautiful charm of the lot.

"Wow Harry," Hermione muttered, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

The charm was small and circular. Unlike the others, it wasn't silver but bright green.

"Peridot," Harry nodded, smiling at her. "Your birth stone."

Ginny was lost for words; the stone was absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you, Harry," She said. She was sitting on the floor, but she got up onto her knees and reached up to his face, pulling him towards her. Oblivious to the fact that her entire family was watching, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him. She pushed her tongue, trying to deepen the kiss, but Harry, very aware of the fact that her entire family was watching, resisted and pulled away.

"Alright, Gin," George said, looking alarmed.

"Thank you for my presents, everyone," She smiled.

"Oh wait!" Ron said. "We have more."

"Yeah, we all do," Charlie agreed.

That night, Mrs Weasley reluctantly allowed Ginny to stay with Harry, Ron and Hermione at Grimauld Place before she moved there permanently. Ginny lay in Harry's bed, waiting for him to return from the shower. She smiled as she looked over the day in her head. She'd been given some amazing presents – a scarf and a big tin of fudge from her parents, a new quaffle from Charlie, a big box of goodies from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from George, some Quidditch and Broom books from Ron and Hermione and a brand new Firebolt from Harry. Then there was the earrings from Luna, the plant from Neville that stopped anyone from stealing anything within 100 yards, the necklace from Andromeda and Teddy and a moleskin bag from Hagrid.

"Hey," Harry said, awakening her from her thoughts as he walked into the room.

She smiled at him as he climbed into bed.

"Happy birthday," He whispered, tracing circles on the bed with his finger.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "And thank you for my brilliant presents, Harry – they're fantastic!"

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. "Now, as long as your mother's not around..."

Ginny giggled and rolled over, pushing her lips to his. Straight away, she invited him to deepen the kiss and this time he accepted, hugging her tight. He never wanted to let go off her. That's when Harry Potter first realised he wanted to spend the rest of with Ginny Weasley.


	4. Walks and Engagements

It was November. It had been a year and a half since Voldemort's defeat and it was safe to say the Wizarding World was back to normal. Work in the auror department at the Ministry of Magic was fairly quiet, meaning Harry had lots of days off and very short hours.

It was a Saturday morning. The trees on the green outside number 12 Grimauld Place were amber, red and gold and the ground was covered with crisp, crunchy leaves that Teddy Lupin couldn't resist running through every time he stepped out the door. Saying that, neither could Ron.

"Harry?" Ginny called.

"In the kitchen!" He replied. He and Hermione were making breakfast. They heard Ginny come down the stairs and walk through the hall.

"Morning," She said, as Hermione passed her in the door way holding a plate piled high with pancakes.

"'Ello," Harry grinned, kissing her. "Got any plans for today?"

"No," Ginny said, somewhat exhausted from her run down the stairs. "You?"

"Not one," Harry smiled. "Fancy going for a walk? Just you and me. I've asked Hermione and she says she doesn't mind looking after Teddy for an hour or two."

"Sounds great," Ginny smiled. "I'll be ready in half an hour.

"Okay," Harry said, kissing her again.

*

"I'm ready," Ginny called, running down the stairs. They would be encountering muggles, so she was wearing pale blue jeans, knitted grey boots, a loose fitting, nude t-shirt and a chunky-knit grey cardigan.

"Let's go," Harry smiled. He was wearing darker jeans, an old pair of trainers, a black jumper and a red scarf.

*

They walked through the woods, hand in hand, talking and listening to the noise the leaves made as they kicked them away while they walked.

Ginny looked at Harry. "How's work?" She asked.

"Same old," Harry smiled. "Pretty dull. Not that I'm complaining about the lack of murders and attacks..."

Ginny laughed.

Harry stopped when they got to some large rocks sticking out of the ground in a clearing. He'd planned for them to come by this place, and he led Ginny over, sitting her down on the rocks, not letting go of her hand.

"Ginny," He said, quietly. "I love you. Two years ago, when I was hunting down horcruxes in that crummy old tent, you were the one that kept me going. I owe my life to you, Ginny Weasley. You're brilliant, you are."

She smiled and opened her mouth but he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"I remember when I first met you as though it were yesterday. In fact, I remember every moment I've ever spent with you as though it were yesterday. You're absolutely perfect, Ginny Weasley. You're the best thing that's ever been mine."

She smiled again.

"So, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a velvet box and opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

Ginny's eyes widened. She couldn't quite believe that Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, was asking her, Ginny Weasley, to marry him. She was nothing special; she came from a large family without any money. Most of her clothes were hand-me-downs and her school books had come from second hand book shops. But he wanted to marry her.

"Yes!" She squealed.

Harry grinned at her as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful. A thin silver band with a diamond in the centre – simple and traditional, it was perfect for them.

Once the ring was firmly on her finger, she jumped up and threw her arms around Harry's neck, laughing. He was laughing too; he'd never felt this happy. He tightened his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I love you!" She said, kissing him, knocking him back a little.

After he regained his balance, he said, "I love you too." 


	5. I Do

Harry couldn't believe it had been a year and a half since that cold winter day when he'd proposed to Ginny. As he stood in the garden of the Burrow, checking his robes, it felt like it was yesterday.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked. He sounded nearly as nervous as Harry felt.

"Yep," He said, briskly. "You alright?"

Ron nodded. "Hermione just sent a message saying they were leaving Gin's bedroom, so they'll be here in five. It's gonna be brilliant."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking around at the people filling the wooden, white chairs that sat in the garden to the Burrow. "Brilliant."

There was a moments silence.

"She will show up, won't she?"

Ron laughed. "Yes, she will. My sister isn't about to walk out on you, Potter. She's had a crush on you since she could talk, probably even before that."

Harry laughed.

Perhaps Ron noticed the tension in his laugh, because he added, "Besides, she'd be crazy to run out on a wedding to the most famous wizard of all time. Think of all the media attention she'd get!"

Harry grinned. Before he knew it, the vicar was standing in front of him, behind a wooden arch. It was painted white and entwined with various flowers. The music was starting. Remembering the rehearsal, he turned to face the front, trying to keep calm.

Luna walked down the aisle first, with Teddy next to her. She was wearing a strapless, dark green dress. It was made of satin and there was a silk, white sash fitted just below her bust, tied in a large bow. The dress fell all the way to the ground.

Teddy turned to grin at Harry. He was wearing a muggle suit, as were Harry and Ron. He was concentrating hard on not dropping the pillow he was holding. It was the same colour as Luna's dress and held two rings.

Harry smiled at him and then turned to Hermione and Neville, who were walking down the aisle behind them. Hermione was wearing the same dress as Luna and Neville was wearing a traditional black suit. Ron winked at Hermione and Harry saw her wink back before taking her place on the other side of the aisle to Harry.

*

Ginny smiled nervously at her father as he took her arm. They were standing around the corner, hidden from view of Harry and the guests. When the bridal march started, her father turned to her.

"Let's go, Ginny," He smiled.

*

Harry's heart was racing when the music started and when he set eyes on his bride-to-be, it skipped a beat.

She was wearing a white, satin dress. It was similar to Hermione and Luna's in that it was tied with a large silk sash (though Ginny's was the dark green of the bridesmaid's dresses). Her dress, too, reached the ground and a long train fell behind her. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was hidden by her sparkling veil, but anybody could see she was wearing a huge smile on her face.

As she drew closer to him, Harry noted Muriel's tiara on her head and smiled.

When they reached Harry, Mr Weasley kissed his daughter on the cheek and sidled into the front row of chairs, next to his wife whose sobs were filling the garden.

*

The vows all seemed to be over in a second.

"I do," Harry heard himself say.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The vicar said, practically swelling with pride. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled at Ginny. She looked absolutely radiant and he leant towards her, holding her arms, and kissed her. She kissed him back, never wanting to stop. It was the most meaningful embrace they had ever shared.

Eventually, they pulled apart to face the crowd. Harry's original plan for a small wedding hadn't really worked out – the large garden was virtually full. He saw some faces in the crowd; George was grinning in the front row, Hagrid was sobbing at the back and Seamus was cheering.

*

"I jus' can't believe it, 'Arry" Hagrid said, pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug. "Seems like jus' yesterday I was takin' yeh to Diagon Alley, doesn't it? Time flies..."

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley screamed at him. "Now you're officially a member of the family – on paper and everything! I'm so glad you and Ginny are together!"

"Well done mate," Ron grinned, clapping him on the back. "When's the food?"

"Harry!" Hermione flung herself at him. "Congratulations! It was so beautiful..."

"Look after my sister, Potter," George threatened, then winked at him.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Luna smiled.

"Congratulations, Harry dear," Andromeda smiled at him, patting him on the back. "I'll look after Teddy for the next couple of weeks, as we agreed..."

"Harry, we've got to go – sorry it's so early, Fleur's exhausted and Victoire's out for the night, so..." Bill smiled, looking down at his one year old daughter. "Look after my sister!" 


	6. Christmas at the Burrow

Ginny's last Quidditch training session of the year had been a particularly stressful one. She traipsed back to the changing rooms with her team mates and welcomed the warm shower. She changed in a hurry and, after wishing the rest of the team a merry Christmas, she disaperated.

She slid the key into the door of her new home in Godric's Hollow. She and Harry had moved their less than a month ago and there was the occasional box that was yet to be unpacked.

"Harry?" She called, as she shook the snow from her boots. She sniffed the air and sighed in comfort; she could smell mulled wine, cinnamon and pine needles.

She took off her coat and hung it on the banister before going into the living room. She beamed. The room wasn't too large, but it was perfect. Three walls were painted cream, the other a deep burgundy. Patchwork cushions and blankets were thrown over two chocolate brown sofas, a fluffy rug lay in the middle of the wooden floor and various green plants sat on the windowsill.

In the corner of the room was the tree. It was a luscious green colour, the perfect height for the room and the branches stuck out at all the right angles. Presumably, Harry had fixed it with magic. She leant in to absorb the scent of the pine. It summed up Christmas. Smiling, she glanced over to the mantel piece above the lit fire.

Encased in several silver frames, were photographs from her and Harry's past. One was of her as a child, grinning and pointing at a drawing of Harry in one of her picture books. (Whilst she found it cringe-worthy, Harry found it hilarious and had insisted on putting it up.) There were no photos of Harry's childhood, as it was a time he tried not to think about, but there was a photo of Ron, Hermione and him at Hogwarts, taken at Christmas in their second year. Ginny smiled as she moved on to the more recent photos. From Harry's seventeenth birthday; the Weasley family plus some others were sitting around a large table in the garden of the Burrow, smiling and laughing as Harry blew out the candles on his cake. She thought of how the very next day Harry had disappeared off the face of the earth with no warning whatsoever, and how much that had hurt her. Her eyes slid across the photo, pausing as she looked at where Fred and George were sitting. Fred. His absence was the thing stopping this Christmas from being perfect. She had loved him so much and he had been so cruelly taken from her...

She shook herself out of it. Reminding herself that Fred wouldn't want her moping around, she looked at the final picture. It was of Harry and her, and had been taken the day they'd moved in. They were wearing jeans, jumpers and scarves and were both holding large, cardboard boxes, standing by the gate, laughing as they walked into their new home. Harry bent down and kissed her as he led her up the path to the door. Waving, they disappeared inside.

"Hello stranger," Harry said from behind her. He was holding two cups of hot chocolate and a plate full of cinnamon swirls.

Ginny turned around, beaming. "Hello to you too."

"What took you long?" Harry asked, putting the plate on the coffee table and handing Ginny a mug.

Ginny groaned. "Gwenog."

"Oh," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Gwenog."

"The sooner that woman retires, the better," Ginny said bitterly. "To think I used to have posters of her on my wall..."

"Now, now, Mrs Potter," Harry said, wearing a mock frown. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap as he lay on one of the sofas.

Ginny sighed, took a sip of her chocolate and set down the mug, curling in to Harry's chest.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"You know you wanted me to decorate the tree?"

"Mmm," She mumbled.

"You know how I didn't do it?"

"Mmm," She repeated.

"I thought we could do it together..."

"Sounds good," Ginny yawned. "But tomorrow."

"Okay baby," Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She warmed up to him, her head bent into his neck, their bodies shaping each other perfectly. Ginny felt her heavy eyelids flutter shut, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Harry was stroking her hair.

"Morning," She whispered, letting him know she was awake.

"Hello," Harry smiled, kissing her hair. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please," Ginny smiled, sitting up to let him get off the sofa.

*

"Right, let's do this tree then," Ginny smiled. She came down the stairs, dressed in some dark, skinny jeans and an oversized grey jumper. Her hair, freshly washed, was light and bouncy on her shoulders.

"Where do we start?" Harry laughed. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked around at the three large boxes of decorations.

"Where did all these come from?" Ginny grinned.

"I don't know," Harry chuckled.

"Well, mum always starts with lights," Ginny said.

"Right," Harry said, delving into one of the boxes and pulling out a large string of lights. "Let's follow the wise old mind of Mrs Weasley, shall we?"

The tree was finished. There were twinkling lights, coloured ball-balls and a few decorations made by Luna.

"Just one thing left," Harry said, handing Ginny the gold star.

She smiled, and reached up to put it on the top of the tree.

"Damn you Potter," She said, standing on tip-toes. "Why's the tree so bloody high?"

Harry laughed. "Let's see if I can help." He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, so she could reach the top of the tree.

Ginny giggled and placed the star on top.

"There you go," Harry said, setting her back on her feet.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas," She said, kissing him again.

*

"Mum! Dad! We're here!" Ginny called.

They heard a squeal from inside and Mrs Weasley ran out of the Burrow, closely followed by Hermione.

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs Weasley said, pulling both of them into a hug.

"It's only Christmas Eve," Ginny laughed weakly. "What are you gunna be like tomorrow?"

Mrs Weasley ignored her. "It's just like the Christmases we used to have; all of us under one roof!"

Harry smiled, greeted Hermione and followed Ginny and her mother back into the Burrow.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked her.

"Guess," Hermione told him.

"Kitchen? Bed? No, kitchen," Harry said.

Hermione laughed, and nodded.

*

After dinner, Hermione and Ron sat entwined in the same armchair, their lips locked together. Ginny sat down next to Harry on the sofa, and raised her eyebrows mischievously, pointing at Ron and Hermione. Getting the message, Harry leant towards her and kissed her. Deliberately, their kiss got more passionate until they were lying, virtually on top of each other, on the sofa.

"OI!" Ron yelled.

Ginny giggled.

He had noticed them, and was now standing at the sofa, staring at them angrily, leaving Hermione frowning on the armchair.

"WHAT THE **HELL**ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing more than you and Hermione," Ginny giggled. Harry snorted, but hastily turned it into a cough.

*

That night, Harry was lying in Ginny's bed. She came back into the room, having brushed her teeth.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Harry smiled. Ginny, however, stayed straight faced.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Haven't you heard them?"

"What, Ron and Hermione?" Harry shrugged. "They're always arguing, I thought you'd be used to it by now..."

"No, Harry," Ginny said seriously. "They're arguing about _us_."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened into the argument that was shaking the house.

*

"WHY CAN'T THEY BE... AFFECTIONATE IN PUBLIC?" Hermione asked.

"BECAUSE THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND... DOING THINGS TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron shouted back.

"RON, GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD. THEY ARE MARRIED. THEY ARE IN LOVE AND THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HIDE IT, SHOULD THEY?"

"THEY DON'T HAVE TO DISPLAY IT ALL IN FRONT OF US, DO THEY?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT RON, THIS IS ALL YOU NOT HAVING ANY EMOTION! THEY ARE IN LOVE, JUST LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE YOU DON'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I THINK YOU DO, MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND HOW THEY FEEL FOR EACH OTHER, AND THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE SUCH AN ISSUE WITH THIS. IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, JUST TELL ME NOW."

"I DO LOVE YOU," Ron said. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T."

"PROVE IT THEN," Hermione was shaking.

"MARRY ME!" Ron bellowed.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron's ears turned their signature shade of red, and he scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes.

"I said... marry me," He looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. "Will you?"

Hermione paused for a moment, making Ron feel sick to the stomach. Then her frown cracked into a huge grin.

"Yes, yes! A THOUSAND times yes!" She screamed, hugging him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Grinning with relief and surprise, Ron spun her round and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back with such a passion he fell back onto the bed, laughing.

*

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," Harry said. He'd been lying awake for over an hour when his girlfriend finally awoke.

"Merry Christmas, Potter," She said sleepily, rolling over and hugging him.

He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What time is it?" Ginny mumbled.

"Half nine," Harry told her, calmly.

"HALF NINE?" Ginny shrieked, jumping up. "I've MISSED half of Christmas!"

"No you haven't" Harry laughed, pushing her lightly back onto her pillow. "I went downstairs about ten minutes ago, it's only Fleur and your mum up."

"Oh, well..." Ginny huffed. She seemed to have forgotten her tiredness amidst her joy of Christmas. "I think we should get up anyway."

*

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Mrs Weasley cried when Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas Mum!" Ginny grinned, hugging her mother. "Happy Christmas Fleur!"

"'Appy Christmas, Ginny," Fleur said, smiling.

*

Once the whole family had awoken and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, Mrs Weasley and Hermione set about making breakfast. Within minutes, huge piles of pancakes, racks of toast, mounds of crumpets, croissants, pain-au-chocolates and a large variety of cereals had been placed on the kitchen table.

"FEAST!" Ron boomed, charging into the kitchen from the living room.

"Careful, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"Alright, fiancé," Ron smirked, speaking under his breath. When he saw Hermione's eye widen, he said, "What's wrong? You still want to marry me, don't you?"

Her eyes grew even wider.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, _what_ did you just say?"

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. He wheeled around to face his mother, who was standing, a pile of serviettes in her hand, her eyes narrow and her lips thin.

"Ah," He said. "Well, we were gonna do this big announce-it-at-dinner thing, but you've heard. Umm. Well. I asked Hermione to marry me last night."

He paused, and took his mother's raised eyebrows but lack of speech as a signal to carry on.

"And, well, she said yes." He looked at the floor, like a school boy being told off.

After what felt like a very long pause, Mrs Weasley ran at him like a bullet.

"Oh Ronnie! Oh Ronnie, I'm so proud of you!"

Ron laughed nervously as his mother hugged him, and watched as she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Hermione! You're going to really be part of the family! Oh I could sing! I must tell the others!"

"We'd rather you didn-" Ron called after her, but it was too late. She had run, screaming and shouting, into the living room.

Hermione glared at him. He shrugged, helplessly, until she laughed and kissed him. They were shortly interrupted, however, by a stampede.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. She was leading the others in a sort of riot. She ran up to her best friend and hugged her, squeezing her tight.

Hermione laughed.

"Where's the ring?" Ginny asked, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I don't have one. It was kind of..."

"Impromptu," Ron finished, grinning.

"Yeah," Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, you're gunna have to buy one," Ginny laughed, raising her eyebrows and looking at her brother.

"Well, that was a surprise," Harry laughed, when he reached the couple at the end of the line the family had formed. "Congratulations!"

Hermione giggled nervously, and hugged Harry.

*

"What made you do it?" Harry asked Ron afterwards. Hermione was immersed in conversation with Ginny and Fleur about the wedding, and the pair of them were standing in the kitchen, leaning against the work top.

"I dunno," Ron laughed, shrugging. "One minute we were arguing, the next minute I was proposing... I kind of shouted it at her..."

Harry grinned. "We wondered why you went so quiet..."

They were interrupted by Ginny coming and ushering them into the living room.

"Presents!" She squealed, taking Harry's hand.

*

Mrs Weasley was sitting on the sofa, between Bill and Charlie. Bill had his arm around Fleur, who had her head on his shoulder. George and Angelina were sitting next to Percy on the other sofa, Hermione was sitting on the armchair with Ron perched on the arm, absentmindedly stroking her hair. Harry was sitting at one end of the sofa. Ginny was sitting next to him. They had their arms around each other, she was bent into his chest and he was resting his head on hers protectively.

All of a sudden, shocking Harry, Ginny jumped up.

"Right!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Age order, as usual, even though it means I have to go _last_!"

Everyone laughed.

"You're such a child," Harry grinned.

Grinning back, Ginny consulted a gift tag on one of the presents, "Dad, this one's from me and Harry." She handed him the present.

Everyone watched as the first present of the day was opened. Mr Weasley was one of those people that took ages to open a present. He shook it, inspected it, and slowly began to peel off the spellotape.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted after a while. "I can feel myself going grey..."

"We can all see it," Hermione giggled.

He dug her in the ribs.

"I don't want to tear the paper!" Mr Weasley said defensively.

"Open it! Open it!" George and Ron led the chant, and soon everyone was joining in.

"You'll only make me go slower," Mr Weasley said, raising his eyebrows. He was doing it deliberately now...

When he finally opened the present, he let out a yelp of excitement.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It's a make your own radio kit!" He exclaimed. "Like the muggle ones, you know? Harry, Ginny, this is fantastic! Thank you so much! I can't wait to get started!"

"Maybe not today though, eh?" Mrs Weasley said, rolling her eyes.

"Mum," Ginny said, "This one's for yo-"

"Actually, Gin," George interrupted. He smiled at Angelina. "Our one's that red and green one, we'd like it if Mum and Dad could open that now."

Ginny looked slightly put out, but nodded and handed her mother the present.

"You looking, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm looking," Mr Weasley said excitedly.

Unlike her husband, Mrs Weasley tore open the wrapping paper, throwing it to the floor.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Is it a book?" Mr Weasley suggested, craning his neck.

Mrs Weasley had tears swelling in her eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked, somewhat anxiously.

Mrs Weasley looked from George to Angelina, who nodded.

"It's a grandparent's book!" She shrieked. "You're having a baby?"

Angelina nodded once more, tears forming. "Yes!" She jumped up to hug her mother in law. Soon, everyone was up in another rush of hugs, tears and kisses, just as they had been not half an hour earlier when they'd found out about Ron and Hermione.

*

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs Weasley called.

"YES!" Ron shouted. "YES, YES, YES!"

He led the way towards the table and sat down in one of the comfy red chairs. He gestured for Hermione to sit next to him and gave her a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, fiancé," He said again.

She giggled, kissing him back.

Harry coughed loudly as he took his seat opposite them. Laughing, Ginny sat down next to him.

"This looks great, Mum," Bill said in awe. "You never fail to amaze, do you?"

"Oh ssh, Bill!" Mrs Weasley said, her cheeks turning red.

"This is incredible, Mrs Weasley," Angelina said.

"It's nothing dear," She said, batting her hand to hush the comments.

Harry had had Christmas dinner at the Weasley's before, but this was definitely the best yet, comparable even to a Hogwart's feast. There were all kinds of potatoes, vegetables and meats served on a variety of platters, accompanied by every sauce Harry could think of.

"Well," Mr Weasley said, raising his glass. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Was echoed around the room.

"AND," He continued, "Here's to Ron and Hermione and George and Angelina!"

Ron beamed at Hermione, who took his hand under the table and squeezed in gently, grinning. 


	7. Pregnancy, Press and Chaos

Ginny and Harry had been married for two and a half years. One cold, December morning Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bath, lost for words. Harry had gone to work and she had a day off training.

"Ginny?" Hermione called from outside the door. "What does it say?"

Shaking, Ginny stood up and went to unlock the bathroom the door. When she held up the muggle pregnancy test, Hermione gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Ginny!" She squealed, hugging her best friend.

"I know!" Ginny hugged her back.

"How are you going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked, once they drew apart.

"I don't know!" Ginny said, excited. "I guess I'll tell him at dinner?"

*

Harry was late home from work that day. When he opened the door, he could smell cooking. Ginny was pacing the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. The candles were lit, the cutlery was perfectly aligned and the lasagne was just as Harry liked it.

"Hello," She smiled when he walked in the door.

"What's the occasion?" He commented, looking at the immaculate kitchen and Ginny's unusually smart dress.

"Nothing," She smiled. "Sit down."

"I feel like I should change," He joked.

She sat down opposite him, watching him nervously as he eat.

"This is delicious, Gin."

"Thanks," She half-laughed. "How was work?"

"Same old," He nodded. "Nothing much, there was an attack on a muggle, but nothing serious. How was your day?"

"Well," Ginny paused.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was feeling a bit funny," She explained. "So I went to see Hermione, and she suggested I..."

"You what?" He asked. He stopped eating, sensing she was uncomfortable. He took both her hands in his.

"She suggested I took a pregnancy test," Ginny swallowed. Why was she so nervous about this? She knew only too well how eager Harry was to start a family.

"Right..." Harry said slowly.

"And, well," She bit her lip, smiling. "I'm pregnant!"

"What!" Harry gasped. "Gin, that's fantastic!"

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around, both of them wearing huge grins.

"You're really happy?" Ginny asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes!" Harry said, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm so, so happy Gin!"

She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm happy too," She whispered.

*

Ginny was three months pregnant. She couldn't possibly play Quidditch whilst she was pregnant, even during the first trimester. She'd had to resign and was missing it terribly. It wasn't just Quidditch she was missing; it was having a job, having something to do. She'd taken to looking after Victoire occasionally, and of course Teddy, but she was bored.

One Saturday, Bill and Fleur asked Ginny and Harry if they could look after Victoire for the day. They accepted and decided to take her and Teddy to the park.

It was March and the first signs of spring were showing; the grass in their back garden was full of daises, the sun was shining and birds were singing. The foursome walked through the park in Godric's Hollow; Ginny was holding Teddy's hand, walking at a slow pace so he could keep up, and Harry was carrying Victoire.

Victoire had fallen asleep and they were watching Teddy sit in the grass, playing with the daisies. Harry gestured for Ginny to sit down on a bench then took her hand.

"So-" They both started.

"No, go on," They said simultaneously.

Harry laughed. "Go on."

"Well," Ginny paused, looking at her hands. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Harry looked concerned and turned to face her.

"I'm so bored at home, what with me not working. I know I can't play Quidditch whilst I'm pregnant, so I was thinking – what if I applied for the Daily Prophet job?"

"The weekly column?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I mean, I know the Prophet print a lot of rubbish about you, but it's a really good job for me. I've always loved writing, you know I've kept diaries before..."

Harry laughed.

"- and I just think it'll be good for me. It's something where I can choose my own working hours, so it'll still be good when the baby comes. I can work from home and I can write about whatever I want! I can even put some of the rumours about us straight..." She giggled.

"You've really though hard about this, haven't you?" Harry said, bemused.

Ginny nodded.

"I think you should go for it, Gin." He grinned. "It sounds perfect for you! And you're a great writer."

"I'm going to do it," She smiled. Then she thought, "When have you read my writing?"

"You wrote your wedding vows, didn't you?" Harry smiled. "They were perfect, Ginny."

She blushed. "Thanks."

As Harry leant in to kiss her, they heard a flash.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned, turning to face the press.

Sure enough, the Prophet, Witch Weekly and several other magazines were waiting for them.

"Harry, they're going to wake Victoire!" Ginny hissed, jiggling her niece in her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked anxiously.

"What!" Ginny gasped.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry's voice was urgent.

"You've lost him!" Ginny said, incredulously.

"No, we're playing hide and seek," Harry said sarcastically. "Yes I've bloody lost him!"

The cameras were still going off in his face. He tried to keep calm.

"Have any of you seen a five year old?" He asked. He felt sick to the stomach.

It was mayhem. The press weren't answering his questions, Victoire was screaming, Ginny was sitting on the bench helpless because she felt faint and Harry was searching high and low for Teddy – not that he could get far for being surrounded by cameras and reporters.

"Shh, shh!" Ginny was sobbing as she tried to comfort Victoire. Her emotions had been running high and Teddy disappearing had triggered a flood of tears. She wanted more than anything to help Harry look but she was afraid she'd fall or collapse and hurt the baby. Besides, she couldn't leave Victoire. She needed help.

After a moment of listening to Harry's desperate shouts and the reporter's constant questions, she spotted her brother across the park.

"RON!" She shouted. "RON!"

It took a while, but she got her brother's attention. He looked alarmed and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Teddy!" Ginny sobbed. "He was th-there and then the p-press came and he's gone! And V-Victoire's crying and I feel really f-faint and Harry's looking and..."

"Ginny, Ginny, it's okay," Ron said anxiously, gripping his sister's shoulders. "I'm going to go and help Harry. You just sit back here and keep calm, okay?"

Ginny nodded, sniffing.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Ron said, giving her a quick hug before he fought through the mob of protestors now hovering around to go and join Harry.

She listened to their shouts and tried to calm Victoire, avoiding looking directly at any cameras. She knew her face would be on the front page tomorrow and there was nothing she could do about it.

*

Ginny sat back on the sofa, relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. It had been ten minutes before they had found Teddy playing near the stream. Ron had found him and brought him straight over to a crying Ginny and a screaming Victoire and the four of them apparated back to Ginny's house. Harry had left them to tell Andromeda. Ideally, they would have kept it a secret from her, but it would be all over the newspapers tomorrow and they didn't want her to hear from someone else that they had temporarily lost her grandson. 


	8. James Sirius Potter

Ron and Hermione were coming back from their honeymoon. It was early September and the couple had been away for three weeks. Mrs Weasley had summoned the whole family to the Burrow, where they awaited the newly-weds return.

Ginny, now just one week away from her due date, was sitting talking to George, who was trying to stop an two and a half year old Fred from running away.

"Mum," Charlie said. "When are they actually coming back? We've been waiting for _hours!" _

"Shh, Charlie!" His mother scolded. "They won't be long, the plane must just be running late."

"How are they getting here, anyway?" Ginny asked, grumpily.

"They're arriving by floo from the airport, dear. Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink?"

"No, I'm fi- argh!" Ginny gasped.

"Ginny!" Harry ran to her from the other side of the room where he had been chatting to Angelina. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny groaned, bent double, clutching her stomach. George jumped up nervously, just as her waters broke.

"I'm in labour," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I need to go St Mungo's. Now!"

"Err, okay!" Harry said, bewildered. "Are you okay to apparate?"

"I think so," Ginny nodded.

"Right," Harry lifted her off the sofa and took her hand. "Let's go."

*

They arrived in the busy reception of St Mungo's. Harry ensured Ginny was comfortably sitting down on a chair before rushing over to the desk.

"My wife," He said quickly. "She's in labour."

The Healer stared at his forehead for a moment, not moving. Then she snapped out of her trance.

"No problem, Mr Potter," She said, hurriedly. "If you want a private room, wait just one moment and I'll get a healer to escort your wife."

"Thanks," Harry said, before rushing over to Ginny.

*

"Oh honestly, Ronald," Hermione said, loudly. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me?" Ron said, incredulously. "You're the ridiculous one!"

"Honeymoon period still going then, is it?" George asked, coming into the living room.

In the commotion of Ginny going into labour, the Weasley family had congregated in the kitchen with some firewhisky. It was on George's way back from the bathroom that he heard the raised voices from the living room.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked, trying to forget his argument.

"In the kitchen.." George said. "There's... well, there's something you should know..."

"What?" Hermione asked, nervously.

George's face was serious. Then he grinned, "Ginny's gone into labour."

Hermione squealed. "That's fantastic!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd been there when... it happened," George shuddered. "Come on, the other's didn't hear you come in."

*

"Ow, Gin!" Harry couldn't help himself from yelping when she squeezed his hand.

Ginny glared at him. "This is all your fault, Harry Potter!"

"I respectfully disagree," Harry commented.

*

Over twenty four hours after Ginny had gone into labour, the baby was born.

"Congratulations," The Healer said. "It's a boy!"

"Oh!" Ginny gasped, wrapping her arms around the baby as he was laid on her chest. "Oh, he's beautiful."

"He really is," Harry said. "He's perfect."

Ginny looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Have you got a name yet?" The Healer, a large woman with a kind smile, not unlike Mrs Weasley, asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"James Sirius," He said, gently.

Ginny looked up at her husband, who was smiling at her. Tears filled her eyes as he leant down and kissed her.

*

It wasn't long before the Weasley family all came bundling into the small hospital room. Ron, Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley came in first.

"Congratulations!" Mrs Weasley squealed, running through the door at her daughter. "Congratulations!"

Ginny half laughed as she pulled herself up in bed, trying to move out of her mother's tight embrace. Harry, who was sitting on an armchair on the other side of the bed, smiled.

"Let's see him," Mrs Weasley whispered, walking over to where Harry was sitting, holding James.

Harry carefully passed her his son, not worrying for a second about her holding him. She'd raised seven children, she knew how to handle children.

"He's precious," She sighed, kissing her grandson on the forehead. "Really, really precious..."

"How are you?" Hermione asked, peering over at James.

"I'm okay," Ginny smiled. "Bloody tired though."

"Ginerva," Her mother said, sharply. "Don't speak like that."

Ginny scowled. "I'm a mum, I'll do what I want."

Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to argue, but instead she smiled.

"Have you got a name?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said, proudly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione caught her breath and went to hug her best friend.

When they drew apart, Harry remembered.

"Oh!" He said, suddenly. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah!" Ginny grinned. "Tell us all about it!"

"It was brilliant," Ron said. "Australia was much more fun than last time, mainly 'cos we didn't spend the whole time trying to hunt down Hermione's parents, but it was _so_ hot! And we saw sharks – that was bloody terrifying."

"Ronald," His mother murmured.

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes at Harry, who grinned.

"So it was really hot?" Harry asked.

"Boiling! It was over 100 degrees, wasn't it 'Mione? I don't understand how we survived the heat..."

"No, Ronald," Hermione laughed. "I've told you this before. It was 120 degrees fahrenheit. That's about 45 degrees celcius."

"Oh," Ron realised. "Still, pretty damn hot."


	9. Déjà Vu

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room. The young couple now lived opposite Harry and Ginny in Godric's Hollow.

"So how's Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry, sipping her tea.

"She's fine," Harry said, smiling down at his two week old son. "Just really, really tired."

"Poor thing," Hermione muttered. "Has she managed to do any writing?"

"She's tried," Harry said. "More because of boredom than anything. But none of it's really been... printable. She's just exhausted."

"Well, she's got a month or so to recover before she has to start publishing again, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "So, how're things with you two?"

"Well," Hermione smiled, biting her lip. She took Ron's hand and looked meaningfully at Harry.

"What?" Harry said, suspiciously.

"Hermione's pregnant," Ron grinned.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Seriously!" He gaped.

Hermione nodded, beaming.

"Congratulations!" Harry stood up and hugged his two best friends. "Who'd have thought it, eh?"

*

James was a month old when he first slept through the night. Ginny had fully recovered by that time and was back writing bi-weekly columns for the Daily Prophet.

"According to your mother," Harry said, setting his butterbeer down on the table. "We're _very_ lucky James' sleep pattern is so good. Apparently you lot all took three or four months before you'd go down for a whole night."

"Wow," Ginny grinned. "You know what, though?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny said seductively. She moved closer to him, pressing her body up against his. She reached up and kissed him passionately, pushing him back against the kitchen counter.

"Really?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ginny nodded, grinning.

*

"Bloody hell," Ginny groaned. "Oh bloody hell!"

She heard James' cries coming from the other room.

"Bloody hell!" She got up from the edge of the bath and went to James' bedroom, where he was lying in his cot.

She scooped him up and held him close to her, jiggling him up and down and trying to sooth him.

"Shh, James, shh!" She hushed, stroking the back of his head where some jet black hairs had begun to grow.

*

When Harry returned home that night, Ginny was pacing the kitchen nervously, wringing her hands.

"What's up?" He asked, setting his bag down on the table.

"Um," Ginny dithered, biting her nails. "Well, um..."

"Gin?" He looked concerned and strode across the kitchen to her, taking both her hands in his. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Well, um, well, you know how... you know how you always wanted a big family?"

"Yes..." Harry said suspiciously.

"Well, um... you really don't know what I'm about to say?"

"I have a hunch," Harry said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"I'm... well, I'm pregnant." She whimpered.

Harry half laughed.

"Bloody hell," He murmured. "Bloody hell."

Ginny was watching him apprehensively. When he saw her anxious expression, his own look of bewilderedness turned to a smile as he held her hands.

"You know what, Mrs Potter?" He half smirked. "We're extremely fertile."

"You're not angry?" Ginny asked, unusually timid.

"Of course I'm not angry," Harry laughed. "It's not your fault, is it? And yeah, it'll be a handful, but it'll be amazing!" 


	10. A Family Dinner

A Weasley family dinner had to be three things; loud, eventful and with an outbreak of news. Ginny knew, as she made sure James was secure in his pram, that this one would be no exception.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, walking from the kitchen to the hall.

"Think so," Ginny smiled.

*  
>"I don't know why we have to have this family dinner," Ron groaned. "We're all going to be meeting up for Christmas in like, two weeks anyway."<p>

"Oh honestly, Ronald," Hermione fussed. "You know full well Bill and Fleur won't be coming to Christmas dinner at your mum's and George isn't sure either."

"Still," Ron mumbled, helping himself to another slice of toast.

*  
>"Right," Molly was bustling around the kitchen as usual, watched by a bemused Arthur who was half reading the Prophet.<p>

"Ginny's column's very good this week," He commented, as his wife whirled around the kitchen, waving her wand.

"I haven't read it yet," Molly said distractedly, lining up forks on the table. "How does it look?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What's the big d-"

"How does it look?" She snapped.

"Fine," He sighed. "It looks lovely, Molly. I just don't understand why you're going out of your way to make this dinner so perfect."

"Because we should treasure these family moments!" Molly said. "Did I just hear someone in the living room?"

"I've told them not to just floo without telling us, but I'll check."

Sure enough, as Mr Weasley climbed out of his chair and made to leave the kitchen, Ron and Hermione appeared in the door.

"Hello you two," He smiled at them. "What have I told you about flooing without letting us know first?"

"I know," Hermione said, apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Mr Weasley, Ron was... insistent."

Mr Weasley chuckled and led them through to the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was folding serviettes.

"Good morning, you two," She smiled, giving them both hugs. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," Hermione said politely. "Can I give you a hand, Mrs Weasley?"

"No," Mrs Weasley snapped. "Not until you start calling me Molly!" She laughed.

"Sorry, Molly," Hermione laughed too as her mother-in-law handed her some serviettes to fold.

*

The Burrow was full of life. Bill and Harry were having an animated discussion about a recent muggle attack, whilst holding their newborn children. Teddy and Victoire were sitting in the corner of the room, doing some colouring. George was talking to his father about business whilst trying to control a two year old Fred. Ron, Charlie and Percy were talking about an upcoming Quidditch match and Ginny, Hermione and Angelina were in the corner, discussing what they thought the gender of Angelina's unborn child would be, whilst Mrs Weasley and Fleur were tidying away dinner.

After a while, Ginny came and tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"What?" He asked, excusing himself from his conversation with George and Fleur.

"I think we should tell them," Ginny muttered.

"Now!" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "We don't want to have to wait until after Christmas – I'm going to start showing soon, it's already been two and a half months!"

"Alright," Harry agreed. "But you're telling them."

"Everyone," Ginny called. "Everyone! Harry and I have something to tell you all."

The room quietened as everyone turned to face the couple.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny smiled.

Bill nearly dropped Dominique. "You're what!"

"Again?"

"Control yourself, Harry," George joked, loudly.

"George!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"You're really pregnant?" Angelina asked.

Ginny nodded, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Charlie said.

That seemed to be everyone's cue to congratulate the couple, who were suddenly showered in hugs and pats on the back.

"Tell you what," Ron said loudly, with a swift glance at Hermione. "Whilst we're on the subject of news..."

The family turned to face him, smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Congratulations!" Mrs Weasley screamed, running at her daughter-in-law.

"Bloody hell," George said. "The amount of kids in this family is getting ridiculous..."

Ginny laughed as he pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Congrats, sis," He smiled at her.

"Thanks," She smiled. "And hey, we're all going to have kids born within a few months, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," George grinned.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, playing various games and stopping various children knocking the house down. Harry and Ginny left the Burrow at nine, smiling and content. They tried not to wake James, who was half asleep, as they walked home and sat downstairs for a while before going to bed.


	11. Albus Severus Potter

Harry woke up to the sound of James crying. Seeing Ginny was still asleep, he pulled himself out of bed and went to check on his son. He shut the bedroom door quietly behind him, trying not to wake his wife. He went into James' room and scooped his son out of his cot.

"Shh," He said quietly.

Once James had stopped crying, Harry set him back down in the cot and watched him for a while. When he was sure James had calmed, he glanced around Teddy's door and went back to bed.

*

In the morning, Ginny awoke before Harry. She pulled her way out of bed. She subconsciously glanced at her stomach in the mirror as she headed downstairs. She grinned; she was eight and a half months pregnant now and looked as though she was about to burst – it made the baby feel very real.

The thought of looking after three children, two under the age of one, terrified Ginny, but the constant support from her husband, mother and sisters-in-law was a constant source of reassurance

She passed James' room on her way downstairs and went to check on him. He was lying awake in the cot, waving his fists around and gurgling occasionally.

"Hello," She cooed, bending over the cot. "Hello!"

He giggled as she picked him up. He was wearing a pale blue baby-grow – Harry had changed him in the night.

Ginny smiled as she gingerly lifted her son to her chest, stroking the back of his head.

"We'll go and see if Teddy's awake, shall we?" She walked across the landing, holding James close to her chest.

"Hiya Teddy," Ginny smiled.

"Hi Ginny!" Teddy grinned at her. He was sitting on his floor with his legs crossed, playing with his action figures of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Do you want to come down for some breakfast?" She asked.

"Okay," Teddy said cheerily. He got up and put on his dark blue slippers that matched his dressing gown. Taking Ginny's outstretched hand; he followed her down to breakfast.

Once James was strapped securely in his high chair, Ginny turned to Teddy.

"What do you want, sweetie?"

"Pumpkin juice!" Teddy beamed.

Ginny laughed. "You can't _just_ have pumpkin juice!" She said, playfully.

"Toast!" Teddy cried.

"Sh, Harry's still asleep!" Ginny smiled at him. "Okay, let's get you some toast. Do you want to sit with James?"

"Okay!" Teddy said, bounding across the kitchen to sit opposite James at the table. He started to change his hair colour and nose shape, something that was a constant source of entertainment to James, who clapped and laughed.

"Toast," Ginny said, passing Teddy a buttered slice of lightly done toast and a glass of pumpkin juice with his name on it.

"Morning all," Harry smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"'Ello," Ginny grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi Harry!" Teddy waved.

"You're all very cheery," Harry laughed. "Are you excited about going to meet your new baby cousin today?"

"Yeah!" Teddy cheered, whilst James giggled.

Hermione had given birth to a girl the previous day. Harry and Ginny had been her first visitors, and she and Ron had insisted they came back with Teddy and James the next day.

"What do you think Hermione and Ron should call the baby, Ted?" Ginny asked him.

"Teddy!" He cried.

"It's a girl!" Harry said, incredulously.

Teddy shrugged, grinned and got up from the table and ran upstairs.

*

Ginny had decided it was too much hassle for her to go through Muggle transport to get to St. Mungo's so had agreed to apparate whilst Harry fought his way through trains and buses with two young children. She felt bad but Harry had insisted, pointing out they didn't want her to go to labour on a crowded train.

Ginny was waiting for the rest of her family to arrive in reception. She was sitting on a rather uncomfortable plastic chair and was massaging her stomach as her eyes flickered towards the door.

When she caught sight of Harry (and the press following them) she got slowly to her feet and went to meet them, grinning. With Teddy still excitedly suggesting names for the baby ("Remus! Harry! James!") they walked along the corridor to Ron and Hermione's private room.

Harry knocked on the door before leading the way into the small room, which was full of flowers, cards and gifts.

"You're popular," He grinned, noting the overwhelming amount of decoration in the room.

Ron laughed and went to kiss his sister on the cheek before saying hello to Teddy and James.

"Ted," He whispered. "Do you want to see someone?"

Teddy nodded, excitedly.

"Come on then," Ron said, beckoning Teddy round to the bed where Hermione sat, beaming, holding a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Ron hoisted Teddy onto the bed, where he carefully crawled over to meet Hermione and peered over at the blankets, his face right up close to the baby's.

"S'baby," He giggled.

"Yeah," Ron grinned.

"Have you got a name yet?" Ginny asked, sitting on the chair Harry had drawn up for her.

Hermione looked at Ron, who smiled. "Rose," She smiled.

"That's a great name," Harry grinned. "Have you got a middle name?"

"Not yet," Hermione sniffed. "We were thinking maybe Hermione, but we're not sure."

"Ahh, you'll think of something," Ginny smiled.

The four of them talked for at least ten minutes, with Teddy interjecting excitedly at random occasions, when Ginny gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Ow," She groaned.

"Gin!" Harry jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on, almost forgetting he was holding James. "Gin, what's up?"

"Argh," She grimaced, her face contorted with pain. Harry looked at her, fear flickering across his face. He needed to help her.

"Is it the baby?" He asked.

Ginny couldn't speak, her hands still grasping her stomach, but she nodded.

"Right," Harry said urgently. He handed James to Ron, who looked panicked and confused, and then stepped out of the corridor and grabbed the first healer he saw.

"Excuse me, my wife – she's in labour."

"Right," the Healer said, looking up from her clipboard. "Where is she?"

"Just in this room," Harry said, waving a hand in the general direction of Hermione's room. "We were visiting a friend."

"No problem, Mr Potter," Harry didn't even think about how she knew his name. "I'll come and see Ginny momentarily, and we'll find you a private room."

"Thanks," Harry said, gratefully, before disappearing back into the room.

*

After one last push, one last shout of pain and one last squeeze of Harry's hand, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and, as the sound of a newborn baby's cry filled the room, she looked up her husband, smiling wearily. Then everything went black.

The next thing Ginny Potter knew, she was lying in a hospital bed, squinting in the bright light of the ward. But she wasn't in a maternity ward. Instead, she was in a very large, private room.

"What's..." She didn't finish her sentence, too weak to carry on.

"Shh," She heard Harry's voice and automatically relaxed as she felt his hand on her head. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to Harry's conversation with the healer.

"She'll be fine now, it was just tiredness and pain that caused her to collapse."

"So why did it take her so long to come round?" Harry's voice was anxious. "Why did you have to run so many tests and things?"

Ginny hated hearing him so upset. She wanted to shout at him, comfort him, tell him she was fine, but she was too tired. In the few hours before she regained the strength to talk to him, she repeatedly squeezed his hand to let her know she was okay, whilst he stroked her head and back reassuringly.

"What happened?" She said after three or four hours. She tried to sit up in bed but found no strength in her arms.

"You collapsed," Harry said, rather bluntly, as he held her head and moved her pillow. He told her what she had overheard the healer telling him earlier.

Ginny nodded slowly once he had finished, smiling up at her husband. Then she felt a pang in her stomach.

"Where's my baby?" She said, urgently. "Where is it?"

"_He_," Harry laughed. "Is currently asleep in your mother's arms. She's in Hermione's room."

"Can I see?" Ginny said eagerly, wincing as she leaned forwards.

"I don't know," Harry said, biting his bottom lip. "You're very tired."

"Please," Ginny begged, smiling at him and widening her chestnut eyes imploringly.

Harry sighed. "I'll go and talk to a Healer."

"Thanks," Ginny said in a sing-song voice, closing her eyes as he bent down and kissed her.

*

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her hands automatically flew to her stomach, in order to cradle her unborn child. She had done this everyday for the last six of seven months of pregnancy and was yet to break the habit. After laughing at her own stupidity she glanced across the room and smiled.

Ginny smiled back. Harry and Ron had been able to pull some strings and managed to move the two of them into a large, double room. Ron was currently staying at Harry and Ginny's so as to help Harry look after James and Teddy.

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was five to nine. Her heart leapt when she remembered Ron and Harry were due to visit them at nine.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Five to nine," Hermione replied, sitting up in her bed. She reached across to the crib on the side of her bed and scooped her daughter out of it, keeping a pink blanket wrapped firmly around her.

"Rub it in, why don't you," Ginny said bitterly, watching Hermione. Her smirk, however, showed Hermione she was joking.

Ginny had been denied seeing her son the previous day, but the healer had promised she would be able to see him today. Remembering that, she sat up in bed, eagerly, her eyes on the door.

*

Harry and Ron had been sitting with their wives for half an hour when a healer knocked on the door. Ginny sat up apprehensively, her grip on Harry's arm tightening.

"Mrs Potter, we've agreed you're ready to see your son. Would you like us to bring him in now?"

"Yes please," Ginny said, her voice shaking with anticipation as she watched the healer talk to a colleague.

Within seconds, the same healer was walking through the door, wearing a kind smile and holding a small bundle of clean, white blankets. Ginny gave a sharp intake of breath as the healer bent down to hand over the baby and she caught sight of her son for the first time since his birth almost twenty four hours previously.

Tears fell from Ginny's eyes as she took her baby, as she held him close to her chest and tucked his blankets around him. She searched his face, taking in every detail, wanting to remember it forever. She smiled as he opened his eyes to reveal them to be the most piercing shade of green – they were the exact replica of those of her husband.

"Nice eyes," Harry grinned, leaning over Ginny and gripping her shoulder.

Ginny smiled, but didn't take her eyes off her baby. He had a small, slightly upturned nose and round, rouged lips which formed a perfect 'O'. The little hair he had was jet black and fluffy, sticking out at odd angles.

"He's gorgeous," Ginny whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked him slightly. "He's really, really lovely."

"I know," Harry said, his voice breaking. Completely unaware of the fact that his two best friends were watching from the other side of the room, he bent down and kissed Ginny passionately, the only way he could think of thanking her to help him bring an amazing, beautiful person like his son into the world. They embraced each other, as happy as they had ever been, and only broke apart when Ron coughed loudly from the other side of the room.

"Oi," He said, rudely. "Do you mind? We've got a baby over here."

Ginny scowled at him whilst Harry turned bright red.

Deciding to ignore Ron's comment, Hermione said, "Have you got a name for him yet?"

"I think so," Ginny said, smiling at her husband.

"We think," Harry said, slowly. "Albus as a first name-"

"Oh that's lovely," Hermione sighed, whilst Ron smiled at her side. "And a middle name?"

"Er..." Harry looked down at Ginny, who nodded encouragingly. "We were thinking Severus."

Ron choked on the tea he had been sipping at. "Severus!" He asked, incredulously.

"Hey," Harry said hotly. "He was on our side, wasn't he? He died so that we could fight Voldemort, didn't he?"

Ron flinched at the name. "Well, yeah," He said. "But _Severus?_ No offence mate, it just makes me think of a slimy git."

"I like it," Hermione said loudly, glaring at Ron.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

"So, Albus Severus Potter," Ginny said, beaming contently at her son.


	12. Happy Birthday, Harry

It was the 31st of July. Ginny awoke early in the morning and set about getting the house ready. To her delight, it was a warm, sunny day outside with no sign of rain which meant she could hold her husband's birthday party in the garden. After she had changed denim shorts and a purple tank top she checked on her children to find them all still sound asleep.

As she was eating her cereal she heard a knock on the door and ran to see who it was. To no particular surprise, it was her mother.

"Hi, Mum," She said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello, dear," Mrs Weasley said, bustling through the front door and into the kitchen. "I've come to help with getting Harry's party ready."

"Shh!" Ginny said, pressing a finger to her lips. "The kids are still asleep!"

"Oh, sorry, dear," Her mother said. "Now, what can I do to help?"

"Erm," Ginny paused, looking around at the kitchen. There were plastic tables and chairs stacked on top of each other in the corner, ready to be put outside. The floor was littered with bags of balloons and decorations, ready to be hung up. A ridiculous amount of cakes, biscuits, sweets, crisps and other food was crammed onto the worktop and table. "You could blow up some balloons for me?"

For some reason, her mother looked crestfallen. "Is that all? I was rather hoping I could be of more use..."

"Balloons are the most important part of a party, mother," Ginny said, taking some more food out of the fridge. "Besides, I'll need you to help me with James and Albus once they're awake."

"Okay," Mrs Weasley said, looking visibly happier as she took out her wand and started blowing up balloons.

"Tell me again," She said, whilst the two of them worked. "Who's coming to this gathering?"

Ginny looked up from the cake she was decorating. Licking her fingers, she said, "the whole family, of course, Luna, Neville, Andromeda, Seamus, Dean, erm..." She counted them off on her fingers. "Possibly Lavender and Parvati, though I hope not, and maybe his cousin Dudley. Oh, Kingsley, Hagrid... a few others as well."

Mrs Weasley tutted at this last name. "That boy. I don't understand why Harry decided to forgive him – all the terrible things he's done to Harry over the years!"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said, exasperatedly. "I think I can hear Al, can you go and check on him, please?"

Beaming, Mrs Weasley left the kitchen without another word and began the ascent up the stairs to Albus' room.

*

Earlier in the day, Ginny had unlocked the gate to the side of the Potter's house and held it open with a large crate, so as their guests could go through to the garden without walking through the house. Hermione had had the idea to put a charm on it, meaning only invited guests could get through, thus preventing the press coming to Harry Potter's birthday party.

By 2.30 pm, most of the guests had arrived. James was excitedly chasing after Fred and Teddy, trying to join in with their game but stopping to fall over every few steps. Hermione and Fleur were sitting in a corner in the shade; Hermione jiggling Rose on her hip and Fleur cradling Louis in her arms.

Harry was listening to Neville and Luna talking about some foreign plant which Luna believed the venom of was very beneficial. He wasn't really interested in their conversation but was happy to be in their company. What with Neville working at Hogwarts full time and Luna spending most of her time travelling, he rarely got to se two of his closest friends.

Victoire was lying on the grass, having abandoned the book she was reading and taken to watching Teddy and Fred, smiling madly at Teddy as he mounted the toy broomstick.

Albus was crawling around on the grass, being watched by Ron, who was having to repeatedly jump in to stop him being nearly killed by Teddy, as he flew dangerously a foot off the ground, jerking this way and that.

Much to Ron's delight, Lavender hadn't turned up to the party and Seamus was repeatedly telling him she didn't have time due to her hectic schedule as a model. Hermione was pleased to see Ron was taking little or no interest as Seamus gloated about his famous, beautiful girlfriend. Dean and Charlie were talking about dragons as Dean had shown some interest in the field.

"Harry," Ginny called, excusing herself from George and Percy's conversation. "Harry!"

"Excuse me," Harry said to Neville and Luna before crossing the garden to meet Ginny, who was looking distressed.

"Gin," He said, taking her arms. "What's up?"

Surprised at the look of concern in his voice, Ginny shrugged. "Nothing. In fact, I'm really happy."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, scanning her face for some clue. "Er... why?"

"Tell you later," Ginny whispered in his ear, before running back inside the house, winking at him and grinning mischievously as she watched his expression grow even more confused.

After a moment, Ron cleared his voice. "Everyone! EVERYONE!"

Slowly, the buzz of chatter and laughter that had previously filled the small garden ceased as everybody turned to face Ron, who suddenly looked slightly lost of what to do once he had everybody's undivided attention.

"Erm..." He stammered. "I think... Yes, Ginny's going to bring out the cake now!"

Grinning, Harry turned around to see Ginny coming out of the back door, closely followed by Fleur, smiling at him and carrying a large, square cake. She glanced up at him every now and then as she walked towards him in the centre of the garden, one hand protecting the candles from the slight breeze.

Hermione, Mrs Weasley, George and Angelina led the singing, and Harry couldn't help but smile, slightly overwhelmed as he looked around the garden. Hagrid was standing in a corner with Charlie, his loud, drunken, out of tune voice standing out way above the others. James, Teddy, Fred and Victoire sung along in very high-pitched voices, mumbling the parts they didn't know.

Harry fixed his eyes on Ginny. She was beaming at him and eventually reached him in the garden, just as the singing stopped.

"Blow 'em out!" Hagrid yelled from the other side of the garden.

Ginny laughed and winked at Harry as he leant down slightly and blew out the ten or so candles on the large cake, covered in various colours of icing.

"Hip hip, hooray!" Hagrid yelled, as everybody else joined in, smiling at Harry.

"Woo!" James yelled.

A ripple of laughter filled the garden at his shout and Ginny winked once more at Harry as she turned on her heels and sprung back inside the house, setting the table down on the kitchen table.

*

That evening, Ginny came back down the stairs, cradling Albus in her arms.

"James and Ted in bed?" Harry asked, lying down on the sofa.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, sitting down by his feet. "Al won't go off though, I thought if I held him long enough he might drop off..."

"Oh dear," Harry said, sitting up and letting Ginny curl up to his stomach. "What are going to do with you, eh?"He said playfully, tickling Albus' feet.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Harry remembered their conversation earlier.

"Gin," He said, absent mindedly stroking her hair. "What were you talking about earlier? When you said you were really happy?"

"Am I not allowed to be really happy?" Ginny said playfully.

"No, seriously, what was it?" Harry asked.

"Not much, Ginny said, toying with him. "I think Albus is nearly asleep, I'll take him up now –" She made to get up of the sofa but he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Ginevra Molly Potter," He said sternly but quietly so as not to awake Albus. "What is it?"

"Well," Ginny said slyly, sitting back down and taking Harry's hand. "I know I got you that top and the watch and the book and the other stuff, but I got you another present, too."

"What?" Harry said, eagerly.

"Well," She repeated, slowly, lowering Albus into a crib next to the sofa. "I'm pregnant."

"Wha-" Harry laughed, he was so happy. "Seriously!"

Ginny nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gin, that's so great!" He said, hugging her with such a passion she fell back on the sofa.

"I take it you're really happy now, too?" Ginny giggled, kissing him eagerly.

"Oh yeah," Harry grinned, winking at her and kissing her back, exploring every part of her mouth and running his fingers through her hair.

"Good," Ginny gasped, fumbling around with the buttons of his shirt.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

**Someone pointed out that I'd uploaded Chapter Five as the wrong chapter... One from another story. Anyway, you might want to go back and read chapter five, it'll make more sense now :L Sorry about that!**

George's twenty ninth birthday was an eventful occasion. Of course, the celebration had never been the same since Fred's death, but overtime the family had grown accustomed to celebrate the occasion rather than concentrating solely on the loss of Fred.

This year, as the clock struck midnight, the Healer passed Ginny her newborn baby.

"It's a girl," The healer said, kindly.

"Huh?" Ginny gasped, weeping and beaming as she cradled her daughter.

"You've got a baby girl," The healer repeated, smiling down at her.

"That's amazing," Ginny whispered, pulling back the blankets to show her daughter's perfect face. "Oh, do we know what time she was born? I've completely lost track..."

"Er, Gin," Harry said, grinning at the Healer. "A slightly more important question is what_date_."

"Why?" Ginny said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"She was born dot on midnight, by my watch," The Healer said.

"And mine," Harry added.

"Oh," Ginny said slowly, comprehension dawning on her. "So she's got the same birthday as Fr- as George."

"Yeah," Harry said, a lump in his throat. "Speaking of which, I expect we're going to have some visitors later on in the day."

"Oh, great," Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry smiled at her, bent down, took her head in his hands and kissed her.

"Well done baby," He whispered.

Unlike Albus', Lily's birth had been relatively trouble free, so Ginny and Lily were allowed to return home later that same day.

Ginny was overwhelmed and happy as Harry stepped back to let her through the threshold, carrying Lily in a carrier. She had a perfect, baby daughter with soft, chocolate eyes and a few tufts of red hair.

Ron and Hermione greeted them as they entered their home in Godric's Hollow – they had been looking after Teddy, James and Albus whilst Ginny and Harry had been at the hospital.

"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, as soon as Ginny stepped into the hallway. She ran at her best friend and bent down to look at the baby.

"She's _tiny_!" Hermione exclaimed. "Really, _really_small!"

Ginny laughed. It was true, Lily was much, much smaller than either James or Albus had been. Her 'newborn' pink baby grow was slightly too big for her and she seemed to disappear in it when she wriggled around in the cradle.

Ginny glanced up from her daughter to look at Hermione, who was watching Lily wistfully.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny said, smiling so that her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes please," Hermione grinned, biting her bottom lip.

Ginny laughed as she bent down to unstrap Lily and hand her to Hermione, who rocked her gently as she smiled and talked to her.

"You're gorgeous, you are," She cooed. "You're going to be an amazing, beautiful girl, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!"

Ron rolled his eyes behind Hermione's back and Harry smirked as he picked up a small bag Ginny had taken to the hospital in case she had to stay overnight and dodged past Hermione to the kitchen where he could hear Teddy and James.

Albus and Rose were both sitting up in a cot, playing with some stuffed centaurs and unicorns, giggling every now and then. James was sitting in the middle of the carpet, his legs crossed as he watched Teddy in awe as he flew around the kitchen on his 'my first broomstick'.

"Hey guys!" Harry said, announcing his presence.

"Daddy!" James cried, his eyes leaving Teddy as he jumped up to hug his father.

"Hello, little man," Harry grinned, ruffling James' hair. "Hey, do you three want to come and meet your baby sister?"

"Yeah!" Teddy said eagerly, jumping off the broom so suddenly it crashed into a cupboard. He too, ran over to Harry.

"Okay," Harry grinned. "Wait here a minute," He said, as he walked over to the other side of the kitchen and scooped Albus out of the cot. As he hoisted his youngest son on to his hip, Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Ginny's in the lounge," She told him. "I'm making her a cup of tea, do you want some?"

"Yes please," Harry said gratefully, winking at Ron as he took hold of James with his spare hand and directed Teddy into the lounge.

"Now," He whispered, pausing outside the door. "We need to be very quiet because she's only very little and if you're too loud and start jumping around you're going to scare her, okay?"

James and Teddy nodded fervently whilst Albus stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Smiling, Harry opened the door to the living room to reveal Ginny sitting on the far sofa, cradling Lily. She looked up as the door opened and beamed when she set eyes on her sons.

"Hey boys!" She smiled at them. "Come and meet your sister!"

Glancing up at Harry, who nodded encouragingly to them, James and Teddy stepped cautiously over to Ginny and crawled onto the sofa next to her, James curling into her lap.

"She's pink!" James said, incredulously.

"Shh!" Harry reminded him.

"Sorry," James said quietly, looking ashamed that he had forgotten to keep quiet.

"That's okay," Ginny smiled, ruffling his hair as Harry crouched down in front of her and lifted Albus on to the arm of the sofa so he could see the baby.

"He seems impressed," Ginny laughed, watching as Albus' eyes bored into his sisters, his thumb still placed firmly in his mouth.

Harry grinned as his family sat, looking both bewildered and amazed at the newest edition, when Ron and Hermione entered.

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly, realising they were intruding. "Here's your tea, we'll come back in a minute-"

"Don't be silly," Harry said, welcoming his friends into the room. "Hermione, you need to sit down," He said, gesturing to her stomach; Hermione was seven months pregnant.

Looking grateful, Hermione sat down as Ron put Ginny's mug of tea on the table next to her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"That's alright," He shrugged. "By the way, Gin, Mum and Dad were wondering if they could pop in – if you're up to it. And I think George might like a birthday visit too."

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, James, Albus and Rose were all crammed into the Potter's living room admiring Lily when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be George," Ron said, jumping up to answer it.

"Evening all," George's voice sounded from the hall. He bounded into the living room and over to his younger sister, who was holding a baby.

"Evening," Ginny said, grinning at her brother. "Happy birthday!"

"Merci beaucoup!" George said, "And bonne anniversaire to you too, little Lily," He said, reaching out a finger to tickle his niece's chin.

Lily's large, round, soft, chocolate eyes searched George's face, then fell back to her mother's.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asked, whilst George laughed.

"Go on then," George winked, making himself comfortable between Harry and Ginny.

"George!" Angelina hissed, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Sorry, Angelina dear, have a seat," Mr Weasley said, gesturing to the spare space next to him.

"Thanks, Mr Weasley," Angelina said gratefully, holding Roxanne in one arm and trying to keep a desperate grip on Fred, who looked like he would make a beeline for George at any moment and potentially scar Lily for life.

"So what's her middle name?" George asked, looking fondly at Lily.

"Luna," Ginny smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said suddenly. "I should probably let her know we've named our child after her..."

Ron snorted. It was at that moment that Fred finally escaped from his mother's grip and charged across the room towards his father.

There was a shriek from Mrs Weasley as Fred jumped on his dad, laughing hysterically.

"FRED!" George yelled. "FRED, get off!"

Harry, who had been temporarily paralysed out of shock, suddenly jumped up and grabbed Fred's arms, and pulled him off the sofa, setting him down on the floor.

Lily's loud, piercing cries filled the room as Ginny scooped her off George's lap. It was too late, she was bawling and Ginny's comforting voice was doing nothing to stop her. As she tried to keep her daughter quiet whilst checking she was okay, Roxanne decided to join Lily in screaming.

"Oh God," Ron said, as Rose and Albus, too, started to cry and Fred's lip started to quiver. He jumped up and ushered Rose, Albus, James, Fred and Teddy into the kitchen before anymore tears could break out, whilst Harry took Lily from Ginny and went upstairs to try and calm her.

"Ginny-" Angelina was saying. "Ginny, I'm so, so sorry, I-"

"It's fine," Ginny said briskly. "It's honestly fine."

"No it's bloody not," George said, following Ron into the kitchen. "FRED! Come here now!"

"Are you okay, Angelina dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, watching as Angelina struggled between apologising endlessly and trying to silence Roxanne.

"Here," Mrs Weasley said kindly. "I'll take Roxanne."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Angelina said, looking somewhat imploringly at her mother-in-law. "Ginny, really, I'm _so_sorry!"

"Really, Angelina," Ginny half laughed. "It's okay, James would have done the exact same thing – they're boys!"

"Still..." Angelina said. After a moment's pause, the silence was broken by the sound of George shouting at Fred from the dining room.

"Well," Angelina said, almost brightly, "It seems like he's going to learn his lesson..."

"Yeah," Ginny laughed. "Honestly, Ang, it's fine. Lily's fine!"

Slowly, the sound of crying children died out and the family departed until only Ron, Hermione and Rose were left with Harry and Ginny.

"Do you want a tea?" Harry asked. "Coffee?"

"No thanks," Hermione said, "We'd better be leaving soon."

"Coffee please," Ron said eagerly, sitting up on the sofa.

Hermione tutted as Harry grinned and went into the kitchen, brandishing his wand.

"What?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ginny had a baby today!" Hermione hissed. "I wouldn't expect you to comprehend just _quite_how much energy that takes out of you! She's currently trying to put four young children to bed because Harry's down here with us because you want your bloody coffee!"

"Sorry," Ron said simply, shrugging.

"Listen, Harry," Hermione said, standing up as Harry entered the living room a minute later, carrying Ron's coffee. "We're going to go now, leave you lot alone..."

"Mmm, yeah," Ron nodded, getting up too. "Rose is nearly asleep, so..."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, setting the coffee down on the table. "See you soon then, I guess."

"Definitely," Hermione said, Ron nodding fervently at her side.

"Bye, Harry," She said, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back.

"See you later, guys," He grinned, waving and shutting the front door behind them before ascending the stairs to check on his children and sliding into bed next to his wife, who was fast asleep.


	14. Hogwarts

It was the 31st of August. The Weasley family were all gathering in the back garden of the Burrow, chatting and laughing as they enjoyed the last evening of the summer holidays.

"So, Teddy," George called from the other side of the garden. He was lying back on his chair, his feet on the table, his arms crossed behind his head. "Are you looking forward to your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" Teddy cried. "I fink so..."

"_Think!_" Ginny scolded. "You _think_ so."

"Sorry," Teddy said sheepishly, grinning as George rolled his eyes behind Ginny's back.

Turning around, Ginny caught her brother's eye and slapped him playfully over the back of the head, whilst Teddy pointed and laughed hysterically.

"So," Hermione said, as she and Fleur helped themselves to food, "Victoire's got another two years before she goes to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," Fleur said. "She eez really upset zat Teddy eez leaving."

"Of course," Hermione said sympathetically. "They're really close, aren't they?"

"Yes, she eez devastated," Fleur sighed, looking over at where Teddy and Victoire were sitting in a corner of the garden, watching Albus and Rose playing in the sand pit.

"When are you going?" Victoire asked, shyly, playing with the white bow on her blue dress.

"Tomorrow," Teddy said nobly. He sat up proudly, puffing out his chest in a rather Percy-like fashion. "I leave at eleven."

"Oh," Victoire said, looking at her patent blue shoes. "Daddy says I might be able to come and say goodbye to you!"

"That would be good," Teddy said, grinning widely. "And Victoire, I'll write to you everyday."

"Really?" Victoire said. Her blue eyes widened and she played nervously with a strand of her red hair. "Then I'll write back everyday."

"Then it'll be like we were never apart!" Teddy said excitedly.

"Except," Victoire said, looking suddenly crestfallen. "I won't get to see you..."

"I'll see you at Christmas!"

"That's _ages_ away," Victoire said sulkily.

"Well," Teddy said, smiling lopsidedly. "Maybe we can see you one day. Maybe Harry can arrange somefink with Professor McGonagall. She's in charge."

"Some_thing_!" Victoire said crossly, stamping her feet. "_Something_!"

"Sorry," Teddy said looking at the floor. "I'll write to you everyday and I'll see you at Christmas." He grinned once more, then ran off to go and see Charlie.

"Heya, Ted," Charlie grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle Teddy's hair, who mock-scowled. "You looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I fink so," Teddy said.

"You _think_ so," Charlie corrected him, winking. "Do you know anyone else who's going? I expected all your friends are a bit younger than you, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Teddy frowned. "I'm going to go and talk to Harry."

"Alright, little man," Charlie said, winking again as Teddy ran over to his godfather.

"Harry! Harry!" He cried.

Harry whipped around, holding Hugo. "You alright, Tedders?"

"No," Teddy said, quietly.

Looking concerned, Harry passed Hugo back to Ron and crouched down next to Teddy.

"What's up?" He asked, scanning his godson's face.

"When I go to Hogwarts," Teddy said solemnly, "I'm not going to know anyone, am I? Everybody else will have friends and I'll be on my own... And I'm going to miss you and Ginny and James and Albus and Lily and Victoire and Fred and everybody."

"Listen, Ted," Harry said, choosing his words carefully. "When I first went to Hogwarts, I was terrified! I didn't know anybody, I didn't even know what magic was! I didn't know what Quidditch was, imagine that!"

Teddy half laughed, then sniffed.

"The point is," Harry said, more seriously. "I didn't think I'd have any friends, either. But I found Ron on the train, didn't I? Remember I told you how Ron came and sat with me on the train? Ginny and I will write to you everyday, and Victoire! And, hey, maybe we can arrange a special visit sometimes between now and Christmas, eh? We could get Victoire to come and visit you, how does that sound? Now, I know it's going to be really big and scary, but I promise you, you'll be fine."

"Okay," Teddy said, smiling slightly.

"Good boy," Harry said. "Besides," He added, getting to his feet. "Everyone's going to want to be your friend, once they find out your godfather's Harry Potter! Just make up loads of amazing stories about me, Ted, and you'll get loads of friends." He winked, then turned back to Ron as Teddy bounded off in the direction of Victoire, undoubtedly to tell her of Harry's suggestion of them visiting Teddy at Hogwarts.

*  
>Later that evening, George began to set up some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' best fireworks, whilst everyone else sat on the ground, sprawled out across various picnic rugs and complaining that they had eaten too much.<p>

"Well you didn't have to eat it all," Mrs Weasley said crossly, as Ron groaned, though she had a twinkle in her eye.

"Mother," Ron said thickly. "It was too good to leave."

"It was, Molly," Angelina beamed. "Absolutely del- Oh my Lord!"

George had apparently set off a firework slightly earlier than planned. He jumped back from the place where the electric blue sparks had shot into the sky, quickly moving Hugo – who had crawled over to George to see what he was doing – out of the way.

"Good one, George," Ginny winked as she comforted Lily, who had been shocked by the sudden noise.

"Sorry!" George said loudly, handing Hugo over to Hermione. "Right, I think they're almost read-"

He was interrupted by a mass of multi coloured sparks, exploding into the sky. The mix of reds, blues, greens, pinks, oranges, yellows, silvers and golds slid in and out of one another, performing different patterns and dances in the sky.

As the family huddled together, some standing, some sitting, some sprawled out on the now damp grass, Teddy looked around at his family. He wasn't a blood relative to any person standing in the garden, but every one of them treated him like he, too, was a Weasley. They had looked after him since he was born, invited him to all the family occasions and celebrated his birthday with him. And, as the word 'Good luck Teddy' flashed in the sky in a brilliant selection of colours, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have spent his childhood with.

*

"TEDDY!" Ginny yelled. "TED! Come on! We need to go!"

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, rolling her eyes as Harry came out of the living room, carrying Lily.

"He's not coming down," Ginny sighed. "I don't know what he's doing."

"I'll go and see him," Harry said, "Here, take Lils."

"Alright," Ginny said anxiously, taking Lily. "But hurry up, we haven't got long."

Harry ascended the stairs, running into Albus.

"Daddy," He said, holding a ragged teddy bear in one hand.

"Hang on a sec, Al," Harry interrupted. When his son frowned, he said, "Sorry, Mummy's downstairs – why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Okay," Albus said solemnly, walking past Harry and down the stairs.

"Teddy," Harry said cautiously, knocking on his godson's bedroom door. "Ted?"

He opened the door to find Teddy sitting on the rug, reading over his Hogwarts letter.

"You alright?" Harry asked, crouching down on the floor next to him.

Teddy nodded, and looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Harry," He said, "Were my mum and dad both in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?"

"I expect so, you're pretty brave, aren't you?"

"What if I'm not?"

"So what?"

"Well, you were in Gryffindor. So was Ginny, so was everyone in our family – I don't want to be the only person I know who's not in Gryffindor."

"Luna's in Ravenclaw," Harry pointed out gently. "She's awesome, isn't she?"

Teddy nodded.

"And Cedric Diggory was in Hufflepuff, remember me telling you about him?"

Teddy nodded once more.

"And Snape was in Slytherin. He was brilliant, wasn't he?"

Teddy nodded again, but opened his mouth.

"Listen, Ted," Harry said, "It doesn't matter what house you're in. If you're in Gryffindor – great! If you're not – nobody cares! And you're still going to be you! And you're still going to be awesome! And you're still going to make loads of great friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, his frown breaking into a smile.

"Okay," Harry grinned. "Let's go."

*

The family of six reached King's Cross Station at 10.45, Teddy looking around eagerly for anyone he might know. They reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, James looking ecstatic, Teddy looking apprehensive.

"Ready?" Ginny said to James. She hoisted Lily higher up on her hip and the three of them ran through the barrier.

"Come on, Al," Harry said, lifting Albus onto his hip. He glanced at Teddy and winked as he began to run to the barrier, Teddy beside him, pushing his trolley.

In less than a second they were on the other side of the barrier. Harry turned to look at Teddy, who was looking at the large, scarlet steam train with an expression of awe on his face.

"There's Gran!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a bench a little way along the platform. He ran to his grandmother, abandoning his trolley.

"Hello, darling," Harry heard Andromeda say as she hugged Teddy. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah," Teddy said bravely, smiling at Harry behind him. Harry knew Teddy wouldn't want to confess his fears to his grandmother, as he wouldn't want her to worry.

"Good," Andromeda smiled.

"Ted!" Ginny called. "You need to get on the train, come on, let's put your trunk on."

She handed Lily to Andromeda and hauled Teddy's trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, then waved her wand so it magically moved into a nearby luggage rack.

"Well," She smiled, as Teddy hopped onto the train. "We'll write to you soon, sweetie." She reached up and hugged him and he hugger her as though he was her mother, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Bye Ginny," He said solemnly.

"See ya, Ted!" James shrieked.

Teddy laughed and bent down to high-five James. He hugged Albus and waved to Lily, as he said goodbye to his grandmother.

"Have a good term, Teddy," Andromeda said. "Right to me soon!"

"Bye, Gran," Teddy grinned sheepishly, allowing his grandmother to kiss him on the cheek. She walked back to where Ginny was standing with the kids as Harry stepped forwards.

"You alright, Ted?" He asked.

"I think so," Teddy grinned.

"You'll be fine," Harry reassured him. "Remember, you're welcome at Hagrid's anytime, and I'm sure Neville will always want to talk to you. Just remember to call him Professor Longbottom!"

Teddy laughed. "I'll write to you tonight," He promised. "I'll tell you what house I'm in and everything."

"Alright, Ted," Harry grinned. He went to walk away and then found that Teddy had thrown himself at him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Bye Harry," Teddy said in a muffled voice; his face was pressed against Harry's torso. "Thanks for looking after me," He added.

Harry paused. "What?"

"Thanks for looking after me," Teddy repeated, looking up into his godfather's piercing green eyes now. "I'm glad Mum and Dad made you my guardian."

Harry didn't know what to say, but felt a lump in his throat. Trying to swallow it, he said, "It's been a pleasure, Teddy Lupin. Now get on the train!"

Teddy grinned back at him as he hopped back onto the Hogwarts Expression and moved into a nearby compartment, looking out of the window.


	15. Memories

**First of all, sorry it's been a couple of weeks since I last uploaded a chapter, I've been busy back at school and the internet's been down. Second, this is the last chapter:) I hope you've enjoyed reading this, it's been a while since I wrote it but I did enjoy writing it :) Thanks for all the reviews! **

Harry and Ginny were hand in hand, walking back from Kings Cross next to Ron and Hermione.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Hermione said, her eyes swimming with tears as Ron kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," Ginny croaked. "It feels really weird."

"Hey," Ron said, as Hermione buried her face in his chest. "It'll be okay. Think about it, we have all this time on our hands and no kids to look after! Now, how about a drink in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good," Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"See you there," Ron winked, turning on the spot and apparating.

"Who'd have thought, eh?" Ginny said sadly, her head on Harry's shoulder. "Us, four old people, sitting in a pub."

"We're not old!" Harry said indignantly. "We're not even forty!"

"Still old," Hermione said. "Our kids are all off at school and we're here... Nobody to look after. Nobody that needs us..."

"Come on," Ron said comfortingly, he kissed her forehead again as she sniffed into his chest.

"Thanks," Harry said, as Rosmerta set their firewhisky down on the table. "Listen guys," He said, leaning over the table. "We're not old! This is our time! We have no kids to get in the way, great jobs and _loads_of free time."

"But I miss them all so much," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "I mean, Hugo... He was my little boy!"

"I know, Hermione," Harry said, smiling. "But we've got all the memories."

"Remember when we all went on holiday together?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry got into bed that evening. "At the end of Teddy's first year?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "All those rubber ring races in the pool."

Ginny smiled, staring into space.

"Remember that time," Harry said, putting his arm around her, "When Hermione and I decided we could manage taking six kids of the zoo?"

"When James ended up in the monkey enclosure?" Ginny laughed.

"I think he adapted quite well," Harry grinned.

"Lily's fifth birthday," Ginny reminisced, "When the kids all played Quidditch."

"With Ted and James as Seeker," Harry said.

"And Rose and Victoire as Chasers..."

"The worst thing," Harry laughed. "Has to be that time that your mother decided she wanted to take _all_the kids to the beach."

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed. "I mean, I know she's good with kids and things, but thirteen of them!"

"All under the age of thirteen," Harry said.

"Imagine losing four of them..."

"I still find it quite hard to believe she didn't notice..."

"Still," Ginny smiled. "That muggle life guard was _very_understanding."

"True," Harry mused. "Andromeda's funeral... when James shouted out if he got anything in the will."

"That was _awful,_" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"There was that time," Harry said. "When Lily and Albus got into a fight in the park."

"Which time?" Ginny joked.

"Come on," Harry said, pushing her playfully. "_The_fight. When Lils got really angry and made three trees fall down."

"We're _very_lucky she didn't kill anyone."

"And then Albus retorted by sending a roundabout hurling across the park."

"Good job it's a wizarding community we live in, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Still," Ginny said sadly, snuggling into Harry's body. "That kind of thing will never happen again... We're not going to have any more memories..."

"That's not true," Harry said, stroking her hair absent-mindedly. "We're going to have grandchildren, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"I think it'll be soon, the way Teddy and Victoire are going..." He commented.

"Oh," Ginny said, momentarily distracted. "Won't that be _lovely_?"

"Yeah, it will."

"I just feel like we're useless now," Ginny mumbled. "Like... like we've done what we came here to do and now there's nothing else for us..."

"But don't you see?" Harry asked. "Gin, we've done our bit! We can do what we want now!"

"Mmm," Ginny sighed.

They lay in silence for a moment, then Ginny said;

"Do you think we were good parents? Was I a good mum?"

"Gin," Harry almost laughed. "How can you even _ask_ that question? You were _brilliant_!"

"So were you," Ginny smiled. "But really, though, do you think we brought them up right?"

"Ginevra," Harry muttered. "We've brought them up _really_well! Everybody always says they're wonderful kids, even the press can't fault them! We've done brilliantly. Now, there's no point getting depressed. We've got all the memories and hopefully some more to come."

"I love you," Ginny said, sounding convinced for the first time all day.

"I love you too," Harry said, kissing her.


End file.
